WWE Babies Oh Babies 2
by tistarkoluv
Summary: The men of the WWE locker rooms have gotten into a bit of a situation again….their PREGRANT! Find out the hardships each couple has to go through when they find out they have gotten knocked up. Warning MPREG and SLASH! Featuring John Cena, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes and more!


"What are we going to do?" Wade Barrett said with a sigh looking across the bathroom where he sat against the door seeing the man's blue eyes look up at him before looking down at the object the man held in his hand. "What about those morning after bills? You could just take one of those and have this all be over."

"Morning after pill?" the man said with a slight chuckle taking the object as he tossed it across the room, making a loud smack as it crashed into the mirror before falling into Wade's lap. "It's been three weeks Wade how in the world will a morning after pill help me now?"

Wade picked up the object, flipping it over seeing the positive side on the front as he watched the man before him get up before slamming his hands down into the bathroom counter. He could hear him breathing hard, his body looked tense as he watched him through the large mirror above the sink.

"What about an abortion?" Wade saw the man's turn to face him, giving him the most disgusted look as if he told him to go punch a new born puppy. "John I'm just trying to help, I know your mad at the world right now…I know your mad with me. I just want to help you figure out what's best for you. I want you to know I'm here for you whatever you decided to do."

"I can just see it now," John Cena said in disgusting tone looking at Wade before closing his eyes. "On all the headlines it would read how John Cena had an abortion. The press would ruin my career, all my hard work would be for nothing."

John looked at Wade's face seeing the man get off the ground, Wade extended his arm for a hug only to feel John push you away.

"But your right I a mad at you, no actually I'm fucking pissed at you," Cena reached out to try to push Wade again only for the bigger man to grab onto his wrist before Cena could pull away from him. "I told you I didn't think I took my birth control, but fucking no you were too horny to care. Which why would you care nothing happens to you, your not the one who got knocked up."

"John I would never do anything to hurt you," Wade insisted going to move toward John only for the man to move away from you. Wade looked into Cena's bright blue eyes, he could see the anger starting to turn into tears as he watched one roll down John's cheek. John out of anyone was the one person who he never saw cry, so watching him cry broke his heart. "Listen baby we will figure this out. I don't know what we will do, but I know we will figure this all out."

"I think it's too late," John simply said feeling Wade's arms grab a hold of his waist pulling him closer to Wade only for Cena to bury his head into his chest as he started to ball. "When Vince finds out he will fire me on the spot, any fans I have will turn on me, and I will become the laughing stock of this corporation."

"You act like you are the only one who ever got pregrant," Wade tried to remind John as he reached down to rub the tears out of the man's eyes. "When Adam found out he was pregrant and he retired no one turned on him. Hell Vince offers him a chance to come back, but he would rather be raising him and Phil's baby then going back on the road. John everything will work out, I can promise you that everything will."

"Your not the one with a baby inside of you," John pointed out to Wade as he pulled away from the man. Trying to move past him toward the door, John felt Wade's hand wrap around his wrist before pulling him backwards. "Wade please let me go. I need to go figure out what I'm going to do."

"I love you John, we can figure anything out together," Wade tried to assure John feeling the man look at him before shaking his head before pulling away leaving the bathroom. Wade wasn't sure what exactly the future would hold, but he knew he had to figure something out and fast!


End file.
